Cry
by ExoShidae
Summary: After hearing an angel's voice in the Music Room,Sasuke immediately looked for the girl and found out that it was Sakura. He wants to know more of her. At the same time, Hinata entered the picture intriguing him because of her attitude. Sasuke was stuck between the two girls. Who does he really wants? Is it the girl who had sing her way to his heart or the girl that intrigued him?


Summary: After hearing an angel's voice in the Music Room, Sasuke immediately looked for the girl and found out that it was Sakura. He wants to know more of her. At the same time, Hinata entered the picture intriguing him because of her attitude. Sasuke was stuck between the two girls. Who does he really wants? Is it the girl who had sing her way to his heart or the girl that intrigued him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ^^

Ch. 1

_I'll always remember_  
><em>It was late afternoon<em>  
><em>It lasted forever<em>  
><em>And ended too soon<em>  
><em>You were all by yourself<em>  
><em>Staring up at a dark gray sky<em>  
><em>I was changed<em>

_In places no one would find_  
><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em>It was then that I realized<em>  
><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in september_  
><em>And I've seen you before (and you were)<em>  
><em>You were always the cold one<em>  
><em>But i was never that sure<em>  
><em>You were all by yourself<em>  
><em>Staring at a dark gray sky<em>  
><em>I was changed<em>

_In places no one would find_  
><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em>It was then that I realized<em>  
><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>

_I wanted to hold you_  
><em>i wanted to make it go away<em>  
><em>I wanted to know you<em>  
><em>I wanted to make your everything, all right...<em>

_I'll always remember..._  
><em>It was late afternoon...<em>  
><em>In places no one would find...<em>

_In places no one would find_  
><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em>It was then that I realized<em>  
><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>

I closed my eyes as I heard someone sing from the Music Room of our school. Someone was singing inside. Oh, god. Her voice is the softest and sweetest voice I had the privilege to hear other than my mom's. I wanted to know who this person is. I wanted to thanked her for helping me remember my mother. God, I love her voice. It was soothing and gentle. It was, as if, an angel is singing. I pushed myself away from the door after she finished the song. I waited for half an hour waiting for someone to walk out of the room, wanting to know who owned that voice. I didn't care if I look like a fool, waiting here outside the Music Room. After a while, the door know started to turn and low and behold, a girl walked out of the room, smiling.

Eh?

S-Sakura? No way...

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?" Sakura asked me, worriedly. I coughed ignoring how I felt myself flushed. I tried to peek at the closing door looking for someone else who's with her, but no one. Sakura was alone in the Music Room, singing my mother's song. I stared at Sakura and gave her a small smile.

"Nothing, I just passed by. What about you? What are you doing in the Music Room?"

I saw Sakura gave a faint blush and started to walk while she explained. "I was practicing. I will join in the singing competition next month."

_Thump. Thump._ So, it's true. Sakura was the one singing inside the Music Room. After three years of being her classmate, it was like I am learning who Sakura was. She's the owner of that voice. Sakura was the one who helped me remembered my mother's song. I gazed at Sakura as she kept walking. Haruno Sakura is one of my classmates. She has this pink hair which was natural. If I try to make a compliment, Sakura is one of the prettiest girls here in our school.

"So, Sasuke-kun? Are you going to skip classes again?" She asked me as we both stopped in front of our room. "You know, this is the first time you walked alongside with me. So, I'll try my luck...please don't skip this class, Sasuke-kun?"

I hesitated for a moment before smirking. "Let's go, Sakura."

* * *

><p>"Ms. President, what is a magnet?" Kakashi Hatake, their teacher asked the school's president. All heads turned towards a young girl with an indigo hair as she stood up and adjusted her glasses.<p>

"A material that produces a magnetic fields." she answered flatly. Kakashi sighed. "That's just the basics, Ms. Hyuuga."

The president shrugged her shoulders. "Well...your question is incomplete. If you wanted a long answer, ask questions with many answers. I'm sorry, sir if my answers did not supply your mundane of a question."

Students snickered at their teacher's embarrassed face. Clearing his throat, he waved his hand in front of his face and continued on with the lesson. His thoughts drifting towards the Hyuuga heiress as she always boldly answered in a calm manner. The said girl was named Hinata Hyuuga. The entire student's body's President. A girl with brains and all. She was also considered one of the smartest students in their school. Hinata Hyuuga was the daughter of a multi-billionaire CEO of an Oil Company. The said girl have an indigo hair, which was styled in a large curls, her skin was pale though it was soft and smooth. She have a very rare eyes, only for a Hyuuga. It was a pure white with a tint of lavender.

Hinata Hyuuga was known as the school's Ice Queen. No one tries to mess with her. Hinata was described as cynical by many others as well as being cold and sarcastic. Only a few tries to befriend Hinata because of her reputation in their school. Being said with her attitude, many suitors still tries to invade Hinata's heart, aiming to change the girl's heart. As their bell rings, signaling to their recess break. Hinata yawned and hauled her bag to her shoulders, adjusting her glasses. Hinata was barely out of the room when she heard someone yelled her name. Stopping in her tracks, Hinata pivoted and saw Sakura waving at her. She raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"Wait for me!" Sakura yelled, fixing her things. Hinata sighed and leaned on the door, watching Sakura. Suddenly, Hinata felt someone was watching her. Looking around, she saw the famous Uchiha Sasuke gazing at her with a very unreadable stare. Hinata narrowed her eyes and looked away. But before she does, she saw Sakura blush as Sasuke handed her, her bag. Sakura came jogging towards her with her friend Ino in tow.

"So, what's the matter?" Hinata asked as they walked together out of the room.

"Well, Ino and I are thinking...maybe you can sit with us in lunch today." Sakura suggested, grinning bashfully.

Hinata gave them a deadpan expression and said. "No."

Sakura and Ino cringed at her short answer. "Oh, come on Hinata-chan! Please? Just this time. You'll enjoy it."

"I doubt that. I barely tolerate the both of you, and yet you wanted me to sit with your moron of a friends? In case you haven't notice yet, you have a friend named Naruto Uzumaki. And add to the fact that, he's ten times worse than you two. So, no. Thank you, I enjoy eating alone."

Ino and Sakura pouted. Both ringing on their heads how Hinata insulted them with her sentence. Hinata put her books on her locker and gazed at the pouting duos. Pinching her nose in annoyance, she sighed and shook her head. Clearly, she can't remember having this two as her friends. Nor she can't even remember when they _did_ became friends. Both Sakura and Ino are loud while her, she was quiet as the night. Their attitudes were complete opposite. Even the students were shocked everytime they would see them three together. Though, Hinata was grateful. They were good friends with her even though they know what her attitude was. They always persuade her. Always trying to confront her even though they ended up being rejected, getting blown away with her sarcastic remarks. Hinata's lips twitch and walked ahead of the two.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Hinata asked with a thin smile. Both girls squealed and grabbed Hinata's arms hauling her towards the cafeteria.

The three girls arrived at the cafeteria panting. Hinata thought that she'll nearly die. Her mind recalled how they practically slide down the stairs and run all the way towards the cafeteria. They were all sweating and breathing heavily as they sat down on their chairs. Hinata clutched her chest and heaved a sigh. She reached for her handkerchief and wiped her forehead.

"D..Don't do that!" Hinata gasped, still retrieving for her lost breath. "We nearly fell down the stairs."

"Sorry!" Ino also gasped. "Gods, that was awesome."

Hinata wrinkled her nose and turned her head. She froze at the sight in front of her. Sakura and Ino's friends are all watching them with amusement. Hinata's face flushed before turning to her neutral expression. Hinata nearly blanched at the smell that invaded her nose. A very strong and feminine perfume. Whirling around, she saw another loud-mouthed in front of her.

"Oh, President-san." mocked Karin. "You just blushed. Isn't that cute?"

Hinata remained unfazed, gazing at Karin with a blank stare.

"So why are you being friendly all of a sudden, President-san? Is it because you like someone in this group? Is it? I'm right, aren't I?" Karin grinned and flipped her hair to her shoulders. "Silence means yes, President-san."

Hinata sighed and looked at Ino and Sakura who's looking at her worriedly. "My silence doesn't mean I agree with you, Uzumaki-san. It's just that your level of ignorance has rendered me speechless."

Hearing a faint snicker behind her, Hinata's lips twitch upward. Karin fumed seeing this. "Why are you always sarcastic?" Karin sneered.

"Oh? I'm not sarcastic, Uzumaki-san. I'm just intelligent beyond your understanding." Hinata smiled thinly and let her eyes wandered towards Karin's friend. She watched as they pulled Karin away from her when the girl was ready to pounce on her. A laughter erupted from the table they were in. Hinata looked around and saw everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Hinata-chan! That was amusing! Why didn't I took a video of that?" Ino pouted and Hinata rolled her eyes at her.

"Man, why do I have an idiot for a cousin?!" A blonde boy wailed in agony.

"A clue? Because, Naruto, you're an idiot too!"

Everyone talked to Hinata as they all ate their lunch. Even though it was actually loud in their table, Hinata didn't mind. Well, maybe a bit she did. But it was a change. Everyone was good to her even though she would often make a fool some of them because of her retorts. People like Shikamaru and Sasuke, somehow, they know a suitable comeback to her answers which she finds a first. That, Sasuke guy. She don't know why, but at some point she would often see him looking at her. Not that she was looking back at him. She would just often feel that someone was looking at her, and looking around, she would find Sasuke gazing at her with the same unreadable expression on his face.

As Hinata looked around the group, she was surprised how she first interacted or even hang out with a group. The only people she hang out with are Ino and Sakura. She didn't know why, but she's kinda nervous. This was all new to her. She remained silent as they ate, answering questions then and there when she was asked. Listening how they all argue with non-sense of a topic. Sometimes on her mind, she would often answer if one of them gave a very lame comeback. And gazing around the group, Hinata noticed that Sakura and Sasuke had gotten close.

As far as she could remember, Sasuke was a bastard. Like her, the guy have issues on his attitude and how he approached people. But unlike her, he still hangout with friends. He would be playful at times and also loud when he wanted to, especially when he's having an argument with Naruto. The only thing she could find about him is that, Sasuke is guarded. She don't know why, but Sasuke is more guarded than her. Back to the topic, Sasuke and Sakura are more talkative now. Before, Sasuke would just grunted in response. But now, it was as if, he was really interested in what Sakura was saying. Hinata unknowingly, tried to study Sasuke. Of course, the guy was freakishly handsome, no doubt about that. In fact, every one in Sakura's group have the looks that could make someone swoon to them. It's just that, this Sasuke guy has more dominating aura than the others. His hair was black matching his dark opal. He also have a pale skin just like hers.

"Hinata-chan? Something wrong?" Hinata was snapped out of her musing when Sakura waved a hand in front of her. Hinata blinked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You're staring at Sasuke-kun. Are you alright?"

"Oh." Hinata said slowly before realizing what Sakura had just said. "_Oh_, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. My mind was floating around, sorry for the-"

"It's fine, Hyuuga-san." Sasuke inquired. Hinata nodded and sipped the last of her juice.

The ring bells, signaling for their next subject. They all arrived at their room, looking all bored and not curious. Every student and even Hinata watched the clocked ticked by. Their eyes dropping because of boredom. After two painful hours, the bell rings and everyone fled out of the room, enjoying their two days vacation. Weekends. Hinata almost made it out of the room when her name was heard. Groaning, this was the second time she was stopped from going outside of this damned room. She looked over who called and was surprise that it was Naruto.

"Yes?" Hinata inquired.

"Do you wanna go with us this weekend? Were going to watch this amazing movie!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let me guess, the movie is titled _The Amazing Spiderman_." Naruto gasped and stared at Hinata with an incredulous expression. Hinata's eyes brightened and pointed at Naruto's fingers. "You were doing, Spiderman's signature pose." Naruto pouted. "Sorry, but I already watched that movie. Thanks for the offer though." With that said, Hinata was gone.

"Awww, man! I thought I could persuade her." Naruto grumbled.

"Try harder, Naruto." Ino said and kissed Naruto's cheeks. "Hinata-chan likes cinnamon. Well, shall we go?"

"Hell, yeah! Peter Parker here we come!"

* * *

><p><em>In places no one would find<em>  
><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>  
><em>It was then that I realized<em>  
><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>

_The moment that I saw you cry_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard that song again. Here he was, waiting for Sakura outside the girl's bathroom since he offered to bring her home. He was intrigued in getting to know more about Sakura. Maybe opening up to someone this time isn't so bad after all. His first day talking to Sakura was rather fine. Still, there was still missing. There's just something that doesn't click yet. And there's this another girl. Hyuuga Hinata. She intrigued him the most. How she always wanted to talk sarcastically or how her eyes were dead cold sometimes. He wanted to know why. But of course he was not the prying type and he's busy knowing more about Sakura. Shrugging out of his thoughts, Sasuke called on to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'll be waiting on the gate."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.

Inside the girl's bathroom, Hinata was removing her glasses as she splashed water on her face. Wiping the cold water of, she looked at Sakura through the mirror. "So Uchiha-san and you are together?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sakura grinned putting some lipstick. "Not yet."

"Yet?" Hinata supplied.

"I really want him as my boyfriend, Nata." Sakura said. "I heard that his mom was a singer, a very good one at that. And her mom sings the song you always sing. That's why I wanted to learn how to sing. So, thank you Hinata-chan for teaching me. I really love how you sing. I wish I can too."

"Don't worry, you have a potential, Sakura. I'll teach you, just don't tell to anyone that I sing alright?"

"Deal. Bye, Nata." Sakura waved and rushed out of the girl's bathroom.

"Bye." Hinata murmured.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it folks :)

Queen Elsa of Arendelle ^^


End file.
